Rain, Rain
by JazzBox
Summary: Oneshot. I thought it was romantic to be kissed in the rain, yet I never thought I’d get one from him. -Roxas&Naminé-


**- Rain, Rain -  
**I thought it was romantic to be kissed in the rain, yet I never thought I'd get one from him. _Naminé x Roxas_

**A/N:** This one-shot is dedicated to all the readers/reviewers of my story, **_The Skater and The Artist_**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or am affiliated to the Kingdom Hearts series.

* * *

**_Drip, Drip, Drip._**

That's what I thought was the sound of rain as I stared out through the window.

**_Drip, Drip, Drip._**

It was pouring hard outside, harder than I can describe at least. I know what you're thinking: rain is horrible. It means I can't go outside to play and walk around. Well, I'm different, I love the rain, and staring outside was amusing somehow.

Did that sound fake to you, or is it just me?

Okay, to tell you the truth I actually ran out of blank paper to draw on, and I would actually be outside playing in the puddles like a kid, but I'm avoiding someone right now. _Him_. The other day I told him how I felt, it kind of slipped actually. I know I can't avoid him forever; I do still have school. Sigh, he's my friend and I never should have said anything on the first place.

I continue to sit on my big white colored couch and stare outside. Okay, this is getting boring. I got off the couch and walked towards the coat closet. I own a white rain jacket and a pure white umbrella to match. Yes, I know what you're thinking, too much white! But the thing is I'm not the only one with so much of one color throughout my closet. Kairi was the pink girl, Selphie the yellow one, Olette the orange girl, and well me…I was a bit of blue and white.

I put my black running shoes on seeing that I couldn't find my rain boots and head on off outside. I'm glad my parents didn't mind me going outside out of my own free will; one of the many advantages of being me.

As I take a step outside the door, I picked a random direction to walk in. I just wanted to get my mind away from that blonde boy. My heart felt horrible after he didn't say anything back, all I remembered was his shocked expression and me saying sorry before running away. I should've wait for his answer, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot.

Right now, I probably walked far enough in the pouring rain to not even see my house anymore. In the distance though, I see someone coming my direction on a skateboard. As the mysterious person got closer and I could finally identify them. Crap. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I see _him_. Roxas Hikari, my long time crush. I know I sound stalkerish, but I can't help it. His spiky blonde hair, those oceanic blue eyes, his perfectly toned skin…and it's not just his looks, I also love his personality. Roxas always found ways to amuse me somehow.

When he finally was near enough to probably notice me I began to blush.

"Hey Naminé," he greeted as he made a stop on his skateboard.

"H-hey Roxas," I probably sounded stupid right now all stuttering like that.

A long pause came. A very awkward moment you could say, but I swear I saw something pink appear on his cheeks.

"Why are you skateboarding in the rain?" I ask trying start a conversation.

"Skateboarding helps me think, what about you?" he counters.

"Same," I smiled.

"Wanna go for walk?" he said asking another question.

"Sure."

We start walking together, but the silence began again…I felt so weird somehow. It was funny how he hadn't even mentioned me admitting my feelings yet, or maybe he was avoiding the topic…what a boy.

"Naminé, what do you think is the most romantic thing that could ever happen to you?" I wondered where that came from, but I let it slip.

"…" I start to think, "Getting kissed in the pouring rain," I tell him. "You know like in the movies," I began blushing, I didn't know why...

"Really?" he told me, "Naminé…" Roxas suddenly stopped walking so I stopped too.

"Yeah?" I turn my head to look at him. What he did next kind of caught me off guard. Okay, he _did_ catch me off guard. He took my hand and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was so dumbstruck that he caused me to drop my umbrella.

I never kissed a guy before- obviously I wouldn't even think about a girl that way- it was sudden, but it felt warm, soft and nice. Damn, I have to admit…he was a good kisser.

Suddenly he pulled away, the heat on my cheeks started to rise. I probably looked like a cherry or something right now.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Uhh…" I was lost for words, what more could I say after that happened.

"It's just that you never gave me a chance to tell you before…I like you too…" he blushed.

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile.

He nodded as he continued to have that pink tint on his cheeks. At that moment I didn't care if my hair was starting to get wet, I kissed him back. It just felt so right.

As soon as we stopped to catch our breath, we stared into each others blue eyes and smiled as the rain continued to fall.

_**Drip, Drip, Drip.

* * *

**_

What a crappy ending…it's kind of ironic how I wrote a raining oneshot and it's raining where I am right now! XP. Anyways, please review because it would make me very happy. No flames please!


End file.
